Team NOIR
by Team NOIR
Summary: It is the story of Team NOIR it follows Nour, Opal, Indigo, and Raiden. it focuses on the Hunter/Huntress in training life of Team NOIR.


The day is bright the sun lay in the middle of the sky over a red forest which leaves burns like fire as one's heart burns for glory. Hidden behind the forest lays a compound, not a modern for it has been there for ages without the outside world knowing of it's existence. It is a refuge to all who find themselves lost in the world. Whether they be human or faunus. This compound was made by the Soulsift family from even before The four kingdoms were created. It is an ancient historic place. A total of 57 people live within the compound. It is also the home of **Nour** (Nour means light.) Soulsift and his loyal servant **Raiden** Bluescale.

Nour is a faunus, Nour has neck length white hair with green eyes, fox ears and a fox tail, Nour is also very short standing just barely 5ft. His usual clothes consists of a white coat that has black stripes spiraling down the right arm the left arm is blank and the middle is laced together, under his coat lays armor that covers his entire torso however it is very light therefore very weak. On his hands he wears black gloves his right glove doesn't cover his ring or pinky finger. He also has a waistcoat that reaches the ground the waistcoat is white with black trimming. He has black pants with a hole in the back for his tail. he has iron greaves that cover most of his legs. He carries a quiver on his waist with many different types of arrows. His bow folds up and is placed on his back It's name it Artemis. Nour never uses this weapon but he keeps a large great sword wrapped up in bandages. the sword itself is as large as he is.

Nour wakes up finding himself next to the little pond within the compound. in the pond orange and white fish swim about. Nour yawns still tired from his nap. Thats when he hears footsteps behind him, Nour's ears twitch and the next moment Nour was greeted with unpleasant pain to his head for which frankly to him hurt like hell. thats when a large hand grabbed Nour's head and lifted him up off the ground "I've found you master" Nour recognized that voice. The hand let go of Nour and he landed on his feat. Nour looked back and saw a man who was 6ft tall he had blue hair that was slicked back with blue eyes, he wore fake glasses that were bottom rimmed and wore a butler outfit. It was Raiden who always ruins Nour's naps, Nour looked up and asked "what do you want?, and stop calling me master!" Raiden smiles "no I will not stop calling you master for as long as I wear this butler costume." Raiden's smile then disappeared "oh and by the master I came to fetch you because if we don't leave soon we'll be late to the boat annd if we don't get to the boat…." sudden realisation dawned on Nour's face "we'll be late to beacon and have to enter next year! of all the times for me to be taking a nap damnit lets go." and Nour ran off through the compound dodging everyone and everything in his way he took a big left and saw the gates that lead out of the compound and then Nour yelled at the top of his lungs "open the gates." the two guards who sat at the gates were surprised by the sudden yell and fumbled around until they opened up the giant wooden gate big enough to fit Nour and he ran right through the gate.

In a series of caves lives a clan of assassins who have dedicated their lives to the art of death. They are the Monarch clan those who are poisonous that get confused for those who are harmless. The Monarch's have been training the next family heir, **Indigo** Monarch.

Indigo has black hair that goes to her back and has stunning blue eyes, she wears white dress shirt. she also wears an indigo magician tail coat. she has an indigo bowtie, she wears an indigo leotard. She has black stockings that go up to her thighs and wears black high heels. She wears 10 silver rings infused with dust. and on her sides lay two metal gloves that become wired gauntlets it's name is Milkweed. She also stands at 5'6"

Indigo is on her knees in a bowing position, she sits in a large underground cave with blue torches on all sides and a man sitting unseen in the shadows on a throne made of skulls. "My dearest daughter, it is with great displeasure that I give you these contracts for both are difficult and if you fail either of them you will be cast out as heir and be hunted down mercilessly so please as your adoring father live and kill." Indigo looks up fire in her eyes "live and kill." and with that said Indigo disappears leaving behind her family and her home. she held out two pieces of paper one was a mission to steal an item a certain thief acquired the next contract had two pieces of paper stapled together one was the target's name gender and height. and the next page was a beacon academy acceptance letter. Indigo sighed "I wish I could stay there." Indigo then left her feet not making a single sound as she ran and jumped to make Vacuo's airship transport to Vale.

Somewhere in Vale there is a certain shop that lets you live there while you work hard labor. Carrying boxes, stocking shelves and cleaning. The man who allows this is a very nice man however he his also very strict. He just took in a new employee a girl. Her name is Opal Goldenweek.

She has short blond hair and her eyes were a multitude of colors ranging from orange to blue to green. She usually wears heavy golden armor that covers her neck to toe. A golden mace and a golden tower shield their names are Sol blast and Sol Stand. Her normal height is 5'11" but with the armor she stands at 6'1" but right now she wears a white shirt and denim overalls.

She was carrying a large box that weighed around 400 lbs in one arm and threw it in a dusty room with a lot of other books and stuff the owner wasn't there at the time he just had to go out for a bit so Opal had to go back to the front. She went to the front and put the sign to say open there were books everywhere. Opal waited for quite a while before there was a customer. That's when a girl with long black hair and a bow came walking in. She had beautiful golden eyes. Opal cleared her throat. "welcome to Tukson's book trade Home to every book under the sun, how may I help you." She looked up and asked "what do you recommend." Opal then asked "what genre." she answered quickly "romance, fantasy or mystery,preferably with ninjas." Opal smiled "well I just finished reading these two, this one is _ninja's of love_ brought me to tears this other one is about two souls fighting over the same body it is a very exciting story." The girl had a slight smile I'll take both." Opal smiled even more "that'll be 32 Lein" the girl handed over the money. "thank you and…" Opal just noticed the weapon on this girl's back it kind of looked like a black cleaver with a ribbon attached to it "are you training to be a huntress" the girl looked up and nodded. Opal surprised and excited laughed "same I will be going to beacon as well, hope to see you there...uhhhhh" she smiled slightly "Blake, Blake Bellodonna." Opal laughed more "Blake Im Opal Goldenweek hope to see you there." Blake nodded "see you there."

Raiden and Nour's boat just arrived in Vale, Raiden was slightly annoyed that Nour was taking a nap again, instead of making a scene by waking up Nour, Raiden did the logical thing he carried Nour outside of the boat set him down into a sitting position backed up some took three big steps and punted Nour into the Ocean. When Nour woke up he didn't look happy. He swam back to Raiden. He looked more or less unhappy with what happened "It is your fault master for taking a nap for the entire trip." Nour looked up at Raiden and with confidence and stupidity "it's good to sleep for 43 hours you get a lot of rest." Raiden retorted "A lot of sleep comes with heart failure and increased chance of death." Nour was about to talk back when he couldn't come up with anything. Then Nour said "Just change into your normal clothes damn you." Raiden smiled and went into the closest clothing shop

Raiden is a faunas however unlike other faunus he doesn't have horns or a tail instead he has hair that was slicked back stood up when a jolt of electricity went through his body his hair spiked straight up and the hair near the back of his neck went spiked down he took off his glassses. His normal clothes consist of a black longsleeve Shirt with Blue lightning. over that he wears a brown leather vest with Fur on the arm holes with blue jeans and he doesn't wear shoes or socks. He has very large and muscular hands. His weapon is his bare hands and bare feet.

He felt a lot more relaxed now, and walked out of the clothing shop. "so Nour let's get going so we won't be late" Nour smiled right at Raiden "finally you look a lot better now." Nour looked up at beacon with excitement in his eyes.


End file.
